Break Free
by ezria4ever9
Summary: Aria has to move to California after her dad gets thrown in prison. She is puzzled that she has to start her life all over until one night at the bar. She can't stop thinking about him, but she depends on lies to hold their relationship together. Afraid that if he finds out the truth he won't love her. Aria will do anything to keep Ezra from the truth.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story I've written on here so it is not the best. I have read many fan fictions and I am currently obsessed with Ezria stories so I decided to write one for myself. I honestly am not a very good writer so please no hate and please review! **

Aria sat in the backseat of the cab and stared out the window trying to avoid contact with her mother and her brother, who were sitting right next to her. There was great tension between her family, expecially in the last month. The cab ride was silent for hours until finally Ella spoke up. "Guys cheer up I know this is hard on you both but we can't stay in that town, I'm sorry." Aria, still staring out the window ignored her and put in her earbuds. Music relaxed her in a way she could not put into words.

She soon drifted into thoughts, about how about a month ago, she was oblivious to how much her life was about to change. She knew her mother and father never got along real well but she never knew how serious it was. One friday night her dad, Bryon, came home drunk for the third night that week. Aria had overheard her mother screaming at him for various reasons that Aria understood, she never trusted her dad. Soon she heard the sound of plates shattering on the kitchen floor. She tried to remain in bed for as long as she could but curiosity and worry took over and she made her way down stairs. "Aria go back upstairs please" her mother said in the calmest way possible. Aria asked what was going on but wasn't able to finish because her dad started raising his voice at her. "ARIA GO TO BED NOW!" Bryon screamed. She stood there in shock when he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a gun.

Later Bryon was taken to jail and Aria, Ella and Mike were left hopeless. From there things started to fall apart, Ella lost her teaching job, Aria's boyfriend, Noel, dumped her, and Aria and her friends were still being tortured by A. Her younger brother, who was 15, refused to go to school and wouldn't speak unless he had too ever since Bryon left.

And now they were moving across the country to California to start a new life. Aria had to leave her friends and the love of her life who she was still not over. She was relieved to get away from all of the drama in Rosewood and mostly A, but she did not want to start over.

Many hours in a smelly cab and nights in cheap motels were finally over. They were driving through the streets of California searching for their new house they had already rented. Aria was amazed at the houses and buildings and how nice they were. The cab driver finally pulled into a driveway to a two story house with a two car garage, red tiled roofs and painted a whitish color. She was amazed to how her mom could afford this.

The Montgomery family got their bags out of the trunk and then started unpacking the U-haul that was attached to the taxi. After they brought all of the boxes in her mom paid the cab driver and started organizing the boxes to the rooms they went to.

"So when are you getting a car?" Aria asked her mother. "I'm going to the car dealer tomorrow, I start work next week so i need it right away." Aria told her mom she would just walk around and get a little fresh air.

After she finally found her way to a small town, a few blocks away, Aria followed the sidewalk looking at the interesting stores and restaurants. She came upon a bar called The Pheonix. It was very loud and crowded, there were drunk people on the dance floor attempting to dance. She took a seat at the end of the bar. She looked around at the bar that rounded at the corner and went around the room. On the far other side she saw a guy who had curly brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. He looked like he didn't belong in a bar, much like Aria.

She hadn't realized how long she had been gazing at him until she was interrupted by the bar tender bringing her a beer. She took a sip and turned to look around again. Her eyes couldn't help but to focus on the guy again. He lost interest in what the guy next to him, probably his friend, was telling him as his eyes caught Arias. They both stared at each other in admiration when she quickly looked away. They soon both found each other staring again obviously they were both highly attracted to one another. Ezra watched her as he flashed a boyish smile at her when he caught her staring again. She swung her head around and he watched her dark brown hair flow across her back.

After several minutes of pretending to look away when caught staring, he excused himself from the guy, still babbling, next to him. Aria saw him walking over to her from the corner of her eye. She looked into the white foam in her beer praying he wouldn't sit down. Sure enough he took the open seat next to her and stared into her hazel eyes again. He finally managed to drift away from her memorizing eyes and spoke up.

"Hi, I'm Ezra." he said with a little smirk. Aria couldn't help but smile back as he spoke with a calm mature voice that could have any girl falling for him in seconds. She tried not to be one of those girls, which was possibly the hardest thing ever. "Aria" she spoke back to him.

Ezra did another boyish smile that left Aria dumbstruck, was she seriously falling in love with a guy she met in a bar nearly five minutes ago?

"I've never seen you around town are new you new here?" he asked.

"Yeah I actually just moved here today"

"Oh really, where from?"

"A small town in Pennsylvania called Rosewood."

The small talk went on for a few minutes until they both stared at each other once again. She thought how easy it was to get lost in his eyes. After the moment was broken, Ezra stared into her deep, hazel eyes and said "I know you probably get asked this by strange guys in bars a lot, but would you like to dance?" A smile slipped out of her mouth at the sound of his voice, she could tell he had a lot of respect for her.

"Hmmm…" Aria tilted her head to the side as a smirk grew across her face. She reached for Ezra's hand as he held it out for her and helped her down from the stool. He held her hand as they made their way to the dance floor. He wrapped his hands around her petite waist and she brought her hands up to rest on his shoulders. They slowly swayed to Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran and stared lovingly into each others eyes.

Aria never believed in love at first sight but this just felt so right. For the first time in a while she felt happy and safe in his arms. She rested her head on his chest and looked up to see his smiling face looking down at her. She knew he was a couple years older than her from their slight height difference but it didn't bother her. She buried her nose into his shirt as she breathed in and smelled the fresh smell of laundry detergent in his shirt and a very light, comforting scent of cologne. She lifted her head and stood back to see him, she wanted him more than anything. She usually didn't have trouble trying to get a guy because a lot of guys fell for her but this felt so real. Ezra was different then all of teenage dirtbags that she usually dated, including Noel.

They were still swaying and Aria took the moment in as she stared at him. She wanted him to be hers, she wanted to kiss him, hold his hand in public, wake up to him in bed, and cuddle with him when she was feeling sad. He looked down into her eyes and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. She bit her bottom lip getting nervous he was going to say he had to leave or this wasn't right. He smiled and bent down to whisper in her ear. She felt his warm breath "you're beautiful."

Aria couldn't control herself anymore and the next thing she knew she leaned up and attached her lips to his. It was a soft kiss but it was filled with passion and lust. She wrapped her arms tighter on his neck and closed the space between them leaning her body against his chest. He broke the kiss looking her straight in the eyes, while she rubbed her thumbs on the side of his freshly shaved cheeks. "I should probably go it's getting pretty dark" she said as she looked out the big window realizing how long she was here. "Wait!" he grabbed her hand "can I give you a ride home?" She felt the sides of her mouth raise into a smile. She took his hand as they both walked to his car. Ezra forgetting about his friend Hardy, who was flirting with a blonde at the bar, decided he would explain why he left later.

The ride home was silent as they both just took the moment in, enjoying every second that they were together. Ezra reached over and took Aria's small hand and they latched their fingers together. When they arrived at her house Aria thanked him for the fantastic night. "When can I see you again?" he asked not wanting her to leave. She leaned over and put her lips centimeters from his, "I'll call you" she whispered. Ezra wasted no time to crash his lips against hers once again. They wrapped their arms around each others and did a quick make out. Aria pulled away to catch her breath and tucked a piece of his hair away from his face. She leaned in and kissed him again, she wanted to stay and make out with him in his car forever but she knew she had to go before her mom came outside. She slowly detached her lips from his. She looked into his eyes one last time and opened his hand and put a crumbled up napkin from the bar with her number written on it, in his palm and folded his hand back up. She swung herself around and exited his car walking up to her front door. Ezra took every second to watch her strut to her front door he couldn't help but not stare at how beautiful she looked. She was wearing jeans and a leopard print blouse, he had never seen an outfit fit a teenage girl so beautifully. Aria turned around and smiled at him before disappearing behind the door.

"Aria, where have you been?" her mother immediately questioned.

"Mom, I'm 18 I don't have to tell you where I am every second"

"Well theres leftover pizza in the fridge, you need to eat dinner."

But Aria wasn't hungry, she walked up the dark wooden stairs to her new room. There was her bed in the middle of the room and her dresser against the wall, the rest of the floor was surrounded by boxes. She was too tired to unpack so she searched through boxes until she found her pillow, sheets and comforter. She made her bad and flopped down on it rethinking every second she spent with Ezra. She wanted him here, laying next to her and her falling asleep in his arms.

**Thanks for reading, I may or may not continue this story. Please review and let me know what you think about it and if I should continue. Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for reading, I had some reviews on my Instagram account but none on here. Pleaseee review on here and like and favorite if you can. Also, please tell me what you think so far so I can continue. I would appreciate if you could give me tips to make this story better. Thanks!**

Weeks have gone by and Aria still awaited the call from Ezra. She became inpatient, and was starting to give up on them when two weeks went by with no calls or texts. She spent almost every second trying to make her new room perfect considering she would be spending a lot of time in there.

_Why do I even try? _She asked herself every morning before getting out of bed. Aria was starting to fade away from life, deciding she would spend her freshman year in college studying. Not worrying about making friends, getting involved in drama, and most importantly one-time-bar-jerks like Ezra. She wouldn't have a boy trick her heart again. It had been broken so many times she forgot what love even felt like anymore. Did love even exist? It had to, that night with Ezra she had never felt so jittery and anxious. He made her feel the way no other guy had before.He must of not felt the same way, and she hated him for that. It made her angry just hearing the sound of his name. How could he steal her heart so quickly and break it so easily?

Aria finally was done thinking about Ezra, for about the hundredth time, and built pup enough energy to get out of bed. She sat up in bed staring out the window where the sun beamed through and filled her room with light. The smell of paint was still in the air from when she painted her room a dark violet a couple days before. Her room was now decorated, her dark brown dresser sat in the center of the wall with lotions, perfumes and makeup on it. Her desk was in the far corner of the room with her small laptop in the center of it. She had a comfy chair, a rug and some pictures hanging on he wall to tie it all together. Aria looked around, proud of the work she had managed to do these last few days. She wanted to be an interior designer but her mom refused to let her get a degree in design so she went for English instead.

Aria slowly got dressed and didn't bother to put on make up, she had no one to impress and didn't care what people thought of her at the moment. She walked downstairs hoping there would be a nice breakfast awaiting her but instead she found a note sitting on the kitchen table: _Aria, I will be working late tonight so can you take Mike to lacrosse practice at four. -Thanks, xoxo mom_

Aria searched the kitchen for anything to eat for breakfast and found nothing. Assuming Mike was still asleep she decided to go to a nearby Starbucks up the street. She grabbed her keys and headed for her new car.

After about a five minute drive she pulled up in the small Starbucks parking lot. She walked in noticing two people were waiting in line so she studied the menu deciding she would try something new. Aria hadn't realized how hard she had been concentrating on the menu until a familiar voice spoke up, "I'd go for the espresso you look like you haven't slept in days." Aria looked up to see Ezra behind the counter, she had to admit he looked cute in his Starbucks work clothes but she promised herself she wouldn't give in. "Not you." she said rolling her eyes and started quickly walking to the door. She was in the middle of the parking lot, a few feet from her car, when she felt a warm hand grip her wrist truing to stop her. "Aria wait, let me explain" Ezra begged. "There is no need to explain Ezra. You have already proved that you're a jerk before I even started dating you. That shows a lot." she snapped. "How could you make a girl feel the way you made me feel and not even try to contact her? I thought we might of had something real. I thought maybe for once in my life, just once, something would go right! You're such an asshole Ezra so don't even try to apologize." It felt good getting this off her chest and she surprisingly didn't care that that came out much harsher than expected.

Aria jerked her arm away from his grasp and entered the drivers seat of her car. She quickly jerked in her keys and started the car but before she could pull away Ezra was already sitting in the passengers seat. "Aria, please…. Please don't yell…." his voice was soft. "You're right. I'm such an idiot, I know this is a stupid explanation but I honestly was afraid to call you. I didn't know what to say and I was afraid you might be dating someone already or…" he took a deep breath. "Or that you didn't feel the same way that I felt about you." Aria looked down in her lap not wanting Ezra to see her tears slowly sliding down her face. They both sat there in science for a minute. "Aria, look at me" Ezra spoke up. "No." He reached his hand over and gently lifted up her chin so she was looking at him. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs and gently cupped her face with both hands. "I'm so sorry Aria, I feel like a total idiot screwing up our relationship so quickly. I really want to be with you, I have never been so desperate for someone. I thought about you every second these past weeks."

Aria put her hand on top of his, which was still holding her face, and rubbed her thumb on his. _Oh no, am I giving in? _she thought to herself. Only he had the power to change mood from furious at him one second to wanting to kiss him the next. She hated this but it also touched her how he was able to calm her so easily. They stared lovingly into each others eyes for a few minutes, taking each other in.

"Aria…" Ezra said in almost a whisper, "Say something"…. "No" she replied trying not to show the small smile appearing on her face. Seeing her smile made Ezra start to smile and soon enough Aria had enough being mad at him. All the thoughts she had earlier were washed away, she loved him. She dove into his lips not being able to resist him anymore. Ezra was taken aback when her soft lips met his, but he soon closed his eyes. They became more passionate for each other every second. Ezra's tongue soon found it's way into Aria's mouth and depend the kiss, pulling her closer to him. Aria pulled away needing to catch her breath. Ezra sat back and admired how beautiful she was. "What are you staring at?" she asked. "You're beautiful… and I'm so sorry I said you looked like you haven't slept in days, I immediately realized how harsh it sounded the second I said it." He looked at her asking for forgiveness. "No, don't apologize you're right. I look awful, I haven't slept. I've been to busy thinking about you." She looked back at him. He leaned in and kissed her then pecked her nose and said "Well then lets go get you that expresso then."

They sat at a table in the small coffee shop and talked for about thirty minutes before Ezra's boss called him to get back to work. "I can't believe you work at Starbucks" Aria said quietly. "And why is that" "Well, I thought only gay guys worked at Starbucks" she replied sarcastically. "Well then I might have to quit because I'm in love with a beautiful girl." Aria leaned in and kissed him. She loved the feeling she got when they kissed. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. "You better get back to work before you really do get fired" her lips brushed against his. He kissed her one last time both smiling into the kiss. Aria pulled away leaving Ezra in the same position, "Now go Ezra" she demanded still smiling. He sighed and pushed himself out of the chair throwing him and Aria's empty cups away before walking her to her car.

"My shift ends in an hour. Can I come to your place when I'm done?" he asked opening the car door for her. "I would love that but I have to take my brother to lacrosse practice at four. But my mom is working late tonight so you can come after that." "Sounds great" he said bending down to give her a good bye kiss before shutting the car door.


End file.
